


Imaginary Friend

by DarkMoonFairy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bullying, Depression, Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Imaginary Friend!Bill, Mabel is a supportiv sister, Object Head Bill Cipher, On Hiatus, Running Away, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, only Dipper can see him, or at least everyone things he's an imaginary friend, psychiatry, the twins go to school, triangle!Bill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMoonFairy/pseuds/DarkMoonFairy
Summary: "Just ignore them, kid. You’re better than them..." Mason looked up from his book and at the unfamiliar voice. What he saw surprised him. It was a yellow triangle that was wearing a black top hat and blow-tie. He had only one eye and his black arms and legs were hanging from his underside. "W-what are you?" the boy asked, closing his book. "That's not really important. The name's Bill Cipher, but you can call me Bill!"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ I'm new here and english is not my native language, so I'm sorry for all the mistakes I'm surely going to make ^^ I hope you can forgive me and that you're gonna like my FF :3

Dipper and his mom were sitting in the waiting room, the brunet was swinging his legs while he leaned back in his chair. Every few seconds he glanced at the clock that was hanging over the door of the waiting room. It felt like hours, though he knew it were only minutes. "Mom? Do I really have to go there?" he whined and crossed his arms over his chest.

Dippers Mom, a young woman with long beautiful Chestnut brown hair, laid the magazine she was reading away and turned to her son. "Honey, we talked about this already. Your 'problem' is getting out of control. You're 13 already, this is not normal anymore" she answered and looked at the clock, "It's your turn soon." And with that, she continued to read her fashion magazine, ignoring her son.

Only a few minutes later the door opened and into the room came a man, who was wearing a Doctor's coat. "Ah, I see, you have to be Amber Pines, right?" he asked as he saw Dippers Mom.

"Yes, that's me, and you are...?" she held her hand out politely.

"Mr. Jameson, your son's therapist," he introduced himself and then glanced at Dipper. "And you must be Mason, then. Nice to meet you" Mr. Jameson smiled at him.

The brunet rolled his eyes and stood up from his chair. "I prefer Dipper," he just said and shook the man’s hand.

"Sure, if you want so," his therapist agreed, "Now let’s go into my office and talk. - We should be done in an hour," he told Dipper's mom. "Ok, I'll then wait here for him," she said and sat down in her chair again, continuing reading her magazine.

Mr. Jameson led Dipper to his office, where he closed the door and sat down in his office chair. "Please take a seat, Dipper," he said as he searched through his documents for a blank paper and a pen, while Dipper did as was asked. "So, tell me something about yourself."

The young Pines just shrugged and leaned back. "There isn't a lot to tell about me. My name's Dipper, I have a twin sister and I read a lot. That's it."

His therapist hummed. "Well, that's a start. You have a twin sister? Tell me about her. Do you like each other? Does she also like to read?"

Dipper shook his head. "No, Mabel enjoys to go out with friends or go shopping more. She only reads boy band magazines, I guess. And yes, she is the best sister someone could have," he told the black-haired man, a little smile tugging on his lips.

He nodded to himself and wrote down some notes. "Interesting. Do you also go out with friends? To a Football game, or cinema, or the gym?" Mr. Jameson asked next and looked at the brunet.

"No. Like I said, I spend my time reading," the boy answered shortly. He already didn't like this conversation. "Ah, I understand. What are you into then? Crime? Horror? Fantasy?..." "I prefer Mystery and Fantasy, but also non-fiction."  
The therapist wrote something down again. "Mhm, good. So do you have any friends who share your preferences?"

Dipper shook his head. "No... I actually don't have any friends at all..." he admitted.

"Mhm, but your mom mentioned you have a friend called 'Bill', right?" the black-haired man asked next.

The 13-year-old glared at him. Of course this question would come. Of course he would have to talk about this. "Yes, I have a friend who’s name is Bill. I met him, when I was six and everyone thinks I'm crazy, because I'm the only one who can see him. And they say it's wrong to have an imaginary friends at the age of 13 and they call me a baby," he snapped at him.

Mr. Jameson just shook his head. "No, I don't think it's wrong. But at some age it's not healthy anymore. Your mom told me that you could never make friends and others bullied you. If we could work something out and find you friends, real friends, this problem would go away, I’m sure" he wrote something down again, "Tell me. How did you 'meet' Bill?" Dipper sighed. Well, there was no way to go around it, it seemed...  


**Flashback**

A six-year-old Mason was sitting under a large tree and reading a book. His parents, his sister and he went to the playground and while his sister was playing with her new friend (he doesn't remember her name. Maybe Candy?) in the sandbox, he avoided the other kids and read his favorite book. At some point he looked up and onto the other boys from his kindergarten group. They were playing football on the field. He never really liked football... Or any other sports. The other boys always made fun of him for being too weak and too slow. Besides books were so much more fun! If one ended, he could start a new one and so the adventures would never end! 

One of the boys, Adrian, turned around and locked eyes with him. Oh no! That was bad! Quickly he looked down and tried to continue reading. Unconsciously he looked up to see what Adrian would do. The blond boy whispered something to another boy and both looked at him, before they went to the smaller boy. "Hey freak!" Adrian yelled, "Why are you sitting so alone there? Are you hiding in your fantasy world again?" he asked and the other boy laughed. "N-no! That's not true!" the brunet tried to defend himself. "Yeah, sure~ But I don't have anything against it. At least you can't bother anyone of us, cause no one likes you, freak!" 

"H-hey! Don't call me that!" Mason glared at him. "Why not? It's true. You're a freak. You have that weird ugly birthmark on your forehead and you're reading this fantasy bullshit," Adrian pointed at his book, "Maybe that's why you have no friends but your sister. Have fun being alone, freak, you will be for the rest of your life!," he said and returned to his friends to continue the game, laughing with them and bragging about how he had shown it that freak. Mason only hid behind his book and tried to ignore the snickers of the other kids. He wasn't a freak! He just really liked to read, what was so wrong with that? Tears gathered in his eyes, but he wouldn't cry. He wasn't a crybaby!  


_Just ignore them, kid. You’re better than them..._  


Mason looked up from his book and at the unfamiliar voice. What he saw surprised him. It was a yellow triangle that was wearing a black top hat and blow-tie. He had only one eye and his black arms and legs were hanging from his underside. "W-what are you?" the boy asked, closing his book.  


_That's not really important. The name's Bill Cipher, but you can call me Bill!_  


The triangle - Bill - yelled cheerfully. "Hello, Bill. My name's Mason... But you're name's way cooler that mine!" the six-year-old answered in awe and sat upright.  


_Hahahaha! Thanks kid! And well, if you don't like your name, why not change it?_  


Mason thought a moment about it. Yes, it was a cool idea. "But I don't know what name would be fitting..." he said insecurely and looked around. If he was changing his name, then it had to be something cool!  


_How ‘bout 'Dipper'?_  
  
  
Bill asked. "Why Dipper?" the boy wanted to know.  


_Because of the Big Dipper birthmark you have on your fore-head_  


Mason quickly tugged his cap over his fore-head. How did he know?! Now he would surely make fun of him too! He gulped as he waited for the easing and snickers that were sure to come. But the triangle guy just started to laugh.  


_Don't worry kid. I mean no harm. I think your birthmark makes you special, so 'Dipper' would be the perfect nickname!_  


"Oh, thanks, Bill!" Dipper stood up and hugged the floating triangle. His surface was hard but at the same time warm. It was comforting. And he hadn’t made fun of his birth mark! "Come! I'll show you to my sister!" he said, took Bills hand and pulled him to the sandbox, where Mabel and Candy were making sand cakes. "Mabel! Look, that's my new friend!" He yelled and pointed at Bill.

His sister turned around and frowned at him for a second, before she awkwardly laughed. "Oh, err, that's awesome, bro..." She didn't know what to say. There was no one! But if she said that, her brother would be sad about it.

"I know! Can't wait to show him to mommy and daddy!" Dipper said cheerfully and went to the bench, where his parents were sitting.

 

 **Time Skip**

 

In two day would be Dipper's and Mabel's 10th Birthday! The young boy couldn't wait for it. He and his mom were baking a birthday cake, while Mabel was writing Invitations for her friends. "Aren't you going to invite some boys from your class, too?" His mom asked, as she began to wash the dishes.

Dipper sat in front of the oven and looked at the cake. "No, they all are mean to me. Besides Bill is going to be there!" the boy laughed.

Amber sighed. For almost four years her son was talking to someone called 'Bill'. It was obvious that Dipper liked his imaginary friend but he had to start making new, _real_ friends. "Sure honey. Does 'Bill' also have friends who are going to come?" 

Dipper nodded. "Sure! He once mentioned, that he and great uncle Stanford are friends! Isn't that cool?"

His mom almost dropped the glass she was holding. "D-darling... Greatuncle Stanford is dead-"

But Dipper interrupted her. "No! That's not true! Bill said that he is in Gravity Falls!"

"..." Amber wanted to say something but decided against it. Maybe this was his way to deal with the death of a family member. No one knew what happened to Stanford Pines. One day he just disappeared. After ten years he was declared to be dead. Only a few years later his twin, Stanley Pines, died in a terrible car accident. Something tragic for the Pines family. Everything they had left were pictures.

"I'm going up and read," Dipper said, interrupting her thoughts as he went upstairs.  


**Time Skip**

 

"Son, listen to me, this can't continue like this," Dipper’s father scolded at him, "Look, in three moths you're gonna be 13 and you are still talking to an imaginary friend!? People are gonna make fun of you. You should find real friends!"

The brunet was on the verge of tears. "B-but Bill is real!" he tried defending himself, "And he's a great friend!"

His father just sighed. "Mason, we talked about this a thousand times. Bill. Is. Not. Real. Gravity Falls doesn't exist either."

Dipper glared at him and crossed his arms in front of his chest, unwilling to accept his father’s words. "You are lying." Jonas thought a moment, before he said: "Come, I wanna show you something." He and his son went to his office, where his computer was, Dipper still not looking at him. Jonas sat down in his chair and sat Dipper in his lap. "Now look," he went on Google Maps and wrote 'Gravity Falls' inside the gap. No results. "See? Gravity Falls doesn't exist." Dipper war quiet for a few moments, before he jumped out of his lap, and ran out of the room and in his own.

A few moments later Amber came in. "Why is Dipper crying?" she asked worried.

"I think he just realized, that this 'Gravity Falls' doesn't exist. That's good, maybe then he is going to find new friends."

"But do you think this was the right way to show him? Maybe bring him to therapy. Then a professional is going to help him."

Her husband thought about it. “If you think so. As long as it stops it's okay, I guess."

 **End of Flashback**

 

Mr. Jameson wrote everything down. "That all sounds very interesting, Dipper," he said, before laying the paper and pen down. "Sadly our hour is over, but it would be helpful if you could draw your imaginary friend for me. Would you do that for me?"

The brunet just hummed. "Yeah, sure, whatever..." The black-haired man smiled at him. "Well, it was a pleasure to talk to you. You're next appointment is on Thursday next week. Have a good day."

Dipper just faked a smile, "Hm-hm, you too." Before leaving the office. Then the groaned. This was going to be a terrible time...


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper couldn't wait to come home. His mom tried to ask him what he and his therapist had talked about during his one hour, but the brunet didn't want to tell her anything. So after a few minutes she gave up and was silent while driving home.

The first thing Dipper did when he entered his room, was to throw his schoolbag into the corner and let himself fall into his soft bed, where he stayed for a few minutes. Today was Monday, so he still had homework to do. He groaned before standing up and sitting at his desk. The young Pines took a blank paper out and started to draw a triangle. It was kind of awkward to draw Bill. He didn't do it since he was seven, when one day his art teacher told him to stop drawing the Illuminati and do the task that was given him. It didn't take him long to finish everything that had to be black. Now he just needed to color him yellow. The brunet looked for a yellow crayon in his pencil-case, but couldn't find any. Damn it!  


_Hey, what are you doing there?_   


Dipper quickly covered his drawing with his hands. "N-nothing!" he lied. He didn't want Bill to see his art, it surely looked terrible. The young Pines turned to his right, where Bill was floating next to him.   


_Sapling, I told you already. I don't like it when you lie to me_   


Bill scolded him lightly. Dipper sighed. "I'm sorry, Bill," he uncovered his drawing, "My therapist told me to draw you, so uhm... I hope you like it." The yellow triangle began to laugh.  


_Kid! That looks amazing! I don't understand why you make such a big deal out of it. Don't listen to the people telling you, that you have no talent. They’re all just jealous!_   


Dipper blushed lightly. No one except for Bill ever told him that. Mabel sometimes mentioned it, but he never took it seriously. "T-thanks," he smiled at his friend. "If you like it, then I like it too." Bill ruffled his hair.  


_Good. And now you have to color me. Hurry up! I want to see the final result!_   
  
Dipper laughed at him and stood up. "Ok, ok. But first I have to ask Mabel for a yellow crayon. I don't have any." The brunet made this way to the door, when Mabel opened it.

"Heya, Bro-Bro! Just wanted to ask, if I get your notes for the biology test next week~" she asked and smiled brightly at him.

"Sure. But I need something in return. Do you have any yellow crayons?" he asked his sister.

"Of course! I'm the queen of colors! I have every color you could ask for! I have felt pens, fine liner, acrylian, glitter pens...-" she started to count all her utensils on her fingers, until Dipper interrupted her. "No, no. I just need a normal yellow crayon. That's it. Nothing else."  
"Oh, ok. I’ll get it for you!" she said cheerfully and ran into her room. During her absence Dipper looked for his notes. They would probably be in his schoolbag... By the time he found them, Mabel came back. "Here, Dip-Dop!" she handed the crayon to her twin and took his notes. "By the way, what are you drawing?" she asked and looked at his desk to maybe find something.

"Oh, uhm... The therapist told me to draw Bill," the young Pines told her. Mabel looked around the room. "Is he here now?" she asked curiously. Dipper nodded. "Yeah, he's floating next to me," he pointed at a spot next to him. Of course Mabel didn't see anything. Still... "Hi, Bill! I gotta learn for biology now. Have fun with my nerdy brother!" she said cheerfully and run back to her room.  


_Ha! I like your sister, Pine Tree!_   


"Yea, but she still can't see you," the brunet said and sat back in his chair to end his drawing.  


_But does it really matter? As long as she believes you, everything is ok!_   


"Hm, but everyone else thinks I'm crazy."  


_Then don't listen to them! If I could I would make myself visible, but I already told you. I can't because I don't have enough power to do so._   


Dipper nodded, already knowing the words. "Yeah, you’ve told me. But it's still unfair. They’re all always so mean to me. If I wouldn't have you, then I wouldn't have any friends at all..." The brunet laid the crayon away. "I'm done. What do you think?" He showed it to Bill, looking at the triangle insecurely.   


_It's amazing! Good job, kid!_   


Dipper smiled. "Thanks. But now I have to do homework." He laid the paper away and got his schoolbag. When he returned to his desk Bill had already vanished. He never stayed too long when the young Pines was doing homework. Because then Dipper would ask him to help him, or to give him at least hints, but Bill always said, that he had to learn it for himself if he wanted to succeed in life. The brunet sighed and began with math.  


**Time Skip**

It was 9pm and time for Dipper to sleep. The boy quickly brushed his teeth and let his mom give him a good night kiss. Then he laid down in his bed and covered himself with the warm blanket. Every time he fell asleep Bill would visit him in his dreams and they would do something fun. He closed his eyes and let darkness overcome him. 

_Dipper stands in a big field full of flowers. He looks around, but Bill was nowhere to be seen. So Dipper starts to walk and tries to find him. On his way he picks some of the flowers. He doesn't know what kind of flowers these are, but they were pretty. Suddenly he feels something on his head and takes it off. It's a flower crown. Confused, the brunet turns around. Bill is standing in front of him, but he isn't a floating triangle anymore. Now he has a mostly normal human body. He is tall and wears a yellow suit, black pants and shoes and a bow-tie on his neck. The only inhuman thing about him is his head. It's still a triangle, but this time he has a mouth. As always, there is also a black top-hat floating above his head._

_Dipper puts the flower crown back on his head and hugs his friend. "I missed you," he says and looks up to Bill. He smiles back at him and lifts him up to let him sit on his shoulders. Now Dipper can see over the whole field of flowers and discovers a forest. "Hey! Let’s go there!" he suggests. "_

_Ok," Bill only says and starts to go. The brunet closes his eyes. He knows that this is all just a dream, but he still feels the warmth of the sun and a light breeze touch his cheeks. Bill always visits him in his mindscape when he goes to sleep and it's really amazing! They can do everything here! And if something ends, Bill just invents something new._

_Once they enter the forest, Bill lets Dipper down again. "I have a surprise for you," he says, "But you have to close your eyes."_

_The brunet, of course, trusts him and obeys. A moment later he can feel something lick his face and it tickles! Laughing he opens his eyes to come face to face with a puppy. "Oh! It's so cute!" he yells amazed and takes the puppy from Bill. "What breed is it?" he asks curious and tries to find out if- yes, it's a boy. "Can I name him Tyrone?" he asks next._

_Bill thinks for a while. "I think it's a Norfolk terrier and sure, why not? It's your puppy now," he says and ruffles Dippers hair._

_"Oh! Thanks, thanks, thanks!" the brunet yells and hugs Bill again, then he turns to Tyrone. "Hi, Tyrone! I always wanted a puppy, but mom and dad are against it. But now I have you!" he laughs again, when the puppy licks his face. He lets Tyrone down and lifts up a stick, which he throws as far away as he can. "Tyrone! Go get it!" he tells him. The Norfolk terrier barks a few times and then runs away to get the stick. Dipper runs after him._

_Suddenly the forest ends and the brunet can see the sea and a beach. The sand glitters like gold and he can hear seagulls. He remembers, when he was four he and his family went to the sea for the summer vacations._

_And then he spots Tyrone, who is about to bury the stick Dipper threw. The young Pines looks around and takes a little, flat, circular stone, which lays on the ground and throws it into the sea. It skips on the water a few times until it drowns. Dipper sits down in the sand and lets it drizzle through between his fingers._

_Bill sits next to him and lays his head in his hands. "You have to wake up," he tells the young Pines._

_The brunet groans and lets himself fall backwards into the warm sand. "Nooo! I don't want to! I want to stay here," he whines. Tyrone comes to his side and licks his cheek. Dipper takes him into his arm again and sits up._

_"But you have to. You're alarm rings since five minutes. You're gonna be late for school," Bill tells him._

_The brunet sighs before hugging Bill again. "Yeah... Ok, you're right."_

 

Dipper groaned when he woke up and stretched. He looked at his alarm. Damn it! He's really going to be late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo~ I wanna thank Marinia, who is my beta-reader :3 She is also the one wo edited the chapter and corrected the mistakes ^^ Thanks <3


	3. Chapter 3

  
Dipper had to hurry up if he wanted to make it in time to school. He quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth and skipped breakfast altogether. Mabel was already waiting for him to go. The school wasn't that far away, so the twins could walk there. Once they arrived they had to go to different class rooms. Mabel had art and Dipper math. The brunet went to his class and tried to ignore the other student's stares. Some of them were whispering to each over and laughing. Dipper sighed. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

Finally he arrived in his class and sat down in his seat to wait for the teacher. He looked at his watch; ten more minutes. All his other classmates were either chatting loudly or throwing around things. Suddenly someone hit him with a pencil-case on the head. "Hey! Look out where you're throwing your stuff!" he yelled at the person behind him, who did it. But the others just began to laugh and threw more things at him. Dipper laid his head in his hands and waited for it to stop. It was always like this. He was always the one who was bullied by the others.

After a while it stopped and his class mates talked to each over again. At least no one threw things at him anymore. "Well, hello, Dipstick~ I missed you yesterday in chemistry~ Did you skip school~?" Dipper looked up to see Gideon lean over his table and smile at him.

He glared at the white-haired boy. Ever since kindergarten he was his main bully, even though he was smaller than the brunet. "No, I just had a doctor's appointment," the young Pines defended himself and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But didn't Ms. Summers say he had to go to a therapy session?!" someone asked. Dipper turned around and glared at them. "Shut up!" he snapped.

"Oh! So it's true! They finally realized, that you're a sick freak, am I right?" Gideon asked and smirked at the brunet. "What’re they gonna do? Lock you up in a padded room?" he asked, and a few of his friends laughed with him at the brunet.

Dipper growled at him and balled his fists. He would love to just punch Gideon in his ugly face and make him stop, but he knew he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough, besides,Gideon had a lot of friends, who would help him to beat Dipper up, if he did something wrong.  


_Kid, don't do anything stupid. Just calm down and ignore them._   


Dipper heard Bill say. Yeah, Bill was right. If he ignored them, then they would surely get bored and leave him alone. So the brunet did as he was told and leaned back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. "I think you should return to your seat and leave me alone, or I'm gonna tell the teacher that you are bothering me," he said and looked at Gideon.

The white-haired boy glared at him and banged with his fist against Dipper's table. "Don't you dare to tell me what to do, Pines!" he yelled at him, "Or you're gonna regret it real soon!"

Dipper wanted to say something back, but in this moment someone took his cap. The young Pines turned around to see Adrian. "Hey! Give me back my cap!" he yelled and stood up to get it back, but Adrian just hold it up, so that Dipper couldn't reach it, before throwing it to someone else. This continued for a few moments. Anyone who catches it threw it to someone else, until Gideon threw it out of the window. Dipper tried to catch it in the last moment, but he wasn't fast enough. The whole class was laughing at him by now. Furiously he turned around and looked at Gideon. "Why did you do this, you asshole!"

Gideon smirked at him. "What are you gonna do about it? Hm? Tell your imaginary friend to save you? Oh, no! Please someone help me! The Illuminati is trying to kill me!" the white-haired boy yelled with faked panic and laughed at Dipper.

The brunet was about to snap and punch him, when the bell rang and the teacher arrived. Everyone quickly sat down in their seats. "Good morning class," Ms. Summers greeted everyone with a smile. "Today a new schoolmate will arrive. His name is Lias. I want you all to be nice to him and show him around, so he won't get lost here and will find a lot of new friends," she told her class. The most boys and girls just hummed and didn't really pay attention to what the teacher said. After that, they compared their homework. Everyone eagerly copied the answers from the board, but Dipper thought about the new school mate. Maybe they could be friends...

Only a few minutes later, someone knocked at the door, and a blond boy came it. Ms. Summers and the rest of the class greeted him and Lias sat on a free seat next to a girl. Dipper couldn't wait for the break, so he could talk to him.

 

 **Time Skip**

Lias was sitting on a bench in the schoolyard and perhaps writing with someone on his phone. Dipper couldn't know, but he waited for the perfect moment, when the blond stuffed his phone in his pocket. In his mind he already made the perfect plan on how to approach him. Somewhat nervously he sat next to him and tried to calm himself. The other boy didn't seem to mind him. "Hi, I'm Dipper. We had math together with Ms. Summers and I thought I could show you around here maybe, if you need anything? Or if you have question, I could answer you or-"

Before the brunet could finish his sentence, Lias interrupted him. "Wait, wait, so you are the Pines boy?" he asked and looked at him a little bit disgusted.

Dipper frowned at him. "Uh... Yes? How do you know?" he asked confused. Did someone already tell Lias about him? But that couldn't be! There was no chance that anyone gossiped about him. And Emma, the girl who sat next to him during their math lesson, was someone who rather talked about make-up than other students.

Suddenly Adrian sat next to Lias. "Well, I see you already met the freak," he said and gave Lias a bro-fist. Both boys then turned to him and smirked at the brunet. "You see, Pines, me and Lias met last summer vacation. He told me he would move here with his parents and go here to school, so I thought; Why not warn him about you?" Dipper couldn't believe what he heard.

"Wow, you were right," Lias said and brushed his bangs out of his face, "He's really a loser. I can't believe I'm sharing classes with that freak."

The brunet didn't know what to say for a moment. Then he stood up and ran away. He just couldn't believe it! They could have been friends, if Adrian wouldn't have gossiped about him. It just wasn't fair. Dipper didn't know what to do, but he was sure he had to find Mabel first. Mabel always knew what to do. So he ran to the cafeteria, where Mabel and her friends always were. And there she was, like always, sitting with Candy, Grenda and even Pacifica and talked about boys, like they always did. "Hi Mabes," the brunet said and sat next to her, hid gaze downcast.

"Hi, bro-bro," she greeted him back and closed the magazine, she was reading when she realized the sadness in his voice. "Dipper, what happened? You seem sad. Did Gideon beat you again? I swear, if he only as much as touched you, I'm gonna kick his ass!" she said angry and balled her hand into a fist. "And I’ll help you!" Grenda yelled.

The male twin just shook his head. "No, it's not that. It's just... we have a new student in our class and I thought we could be friends, but he and Adrian know each other and now he probably hates me. He... He called me a loser and freak..." Dipper looked down. It really wasn't fair. He didn't do anything wrong, did he? He wished there would be someone else but Bill, who would like him like he was and not make fun of his birthmark, or bully him for no reason.

His sister hugged him. "Oh, Dipper! I'm sorry for you!" she tried to comfort him, "You know, you can always spend time with us, right? Don't worry, one day you're gonna meet a lot of amazing people who are worthy you and want to be friends with you." She smiled and the brunet smiled back. Mabel was really the best sister he could have. 

"Yeah, besides, Gideon and the other boys are total jerks. Don't mind them," Pacifica agreed, "Maybe it will help your reputation, if you hang out with someone as popular as me." And it was true. Pacifica was one of the most popular girls at school. She sometimes acted like a Drama Queen, but she liked Mabel enough to hang out with her every time. And maybe because Mabel helped her once with a problem with her parents. It was last year, when Mabel found out that her parents beat her if she wasn't good enough at school. And even though Pacifica was sometimes mean to her back then, the female twin helped her and they became good friends. 

"Mhm, maybe you're right," he said and looked at the schoolyard through the glass wall of the cafeteria. Some boys played football, while the girls formed cliques and surely talked about boys. Dipper didn't understand it. Why did he have always that feeling that he didn't fit in anywhere. Sure, it was nice to hang out with Mabel and her friends, but in the end, it wasn't really what he desired. The girls where talking about boy bands and other stuff, that didn't really interest him at all. And whenever he tried to talk to the other boys, everyone just laughed at him, because he wasn't fast enough to run after the ball, or strong enough to hold it when the opponent kicked a goal. No, sport never really was his fervor. But he really liked to read books, so maybe he would find friends at the school library. 

The next break, Dipper went to the library, to check if he was right. First he just looked around the books, to maybe find something interesting and surreptitiously glanced at the students who worked there. Two boys and one girl, both at older than him. Probably around 16 or 17. It was odd, to have friends this age, but maybe this was his last option? Who cares about age anyway? If they all had the same interests, then maybe they could hang out and maybe they’d like the brunet. Dipper really hoped it. So after he lend 'Percy Jackson' he asked if he could work there too. One of the boys, the older one with dark browns hair, thought about it a moment and asked his friends, but soon enough they all agreed. Dipper's job now was to write down in the library computer, who lend what book. Pretty easy, Dipper admitted. 

At the end of the school day, he rather happily exited the building and waited for Mabel, so they could go home together and he could tell her about his maybe new future friends. Suddenly he felt something be placed on his head, so he took it down to realize it was his cap! Smiling he turned around to see a giggling Mabel, who hugged him. "I found this stuck in some bushes on the school yard and realized it was yours! So, here, you have it back, thanks to your amazing sister, Mabel!"

Dipper hugged her back. "Yep, you're really amazing," he agreed and placed his cap back on his head. Suddenly a car stopped in front of them. It was their dad. He opened the window of the car. "Hop inside, we are going shopping," he said and waited for the twins to sit inside the car. Once they belt up Dipper took his chance to tell them. "Dad, Mabel, I'm now working at the school library and meet some new uh... Friends, I guess!"

Jonas smiled, happy, that the therapy perhaps helped. "Good to hear, son. What are their names? Are they from your class or a parallel class?"

The brunet bit his lip. "Well, their names are Rebecca, Max and Leon. And no, they are from higher classes. Leon is 16 and Rebecca and Max are 17." He really hoped that his dad would be okay with the age difference between him and the three. He looked out of his window to try to distract himself from his doubts.

"Well, I'm happy, that you found some nerdy friends, Dipper!" Mabel said cheerfully and looked at their dad, "Don't you agree?"

The man drove for a few more minutes in silence, before responding: "Mason, I wanted you to have friends of your age-"

"No! You never said that!" Dipper defended himself and crossed his arms over his chest, "You just wanted me to have real people as my friends, which is stupid, because Bill is real, but let’s ignore that, because you don't care about this fact! I found new friends, so why can't you be happy for once!?" He looked away again and tried to hold back his emotions. Why had everyone problems with his choices?! He found people who might, maybe like him eventually and his dad had already problems with it!

"We're gonna talk about it later," his dad just said and turned right to drive to the parking spot, before he found a place and stopped the car. "And now get out, we arrived."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo~ I wanna thank Marinia, who is my beta-reader :3 She is also the one wo edited the chapter and corrected the mistakes ^^ Thanks <3


	4. Chapter 4

  
While Dipper was shoving the cart Mabel put all kinds of candy she could get in it. She has always been rather addicted to sweets and sugar, sometimes Dipper feared she might get diabetes. But Mabel seemed to be immune to it all, so Dipper didn't really interfere anymore. While the female twin talked about her day and what she did with her friends, Dipper couldn't help but think about what his dad said. He really hoped that he and the three older teens could be friends. He once had a pretty cool friend a few weeks ago. Her name was Wendy and she was about 15, when he remembered right. She was the coolest person he ever met and didn't bully him for having a birthmark. But one day she just didn't come to their meeting place. The next day either and so on. And it hurt. Because she surely realized how boring he was and didn't want to spend time with him anymore. The brunet missed her sometimes really badly, she had been his first crush. Maybe she noticed and was disgusted? He never had a girlfriend, girls didn't even like him in the first place. They said he wasn't as good looking as others or just weak with his noodle arms. Dipper sighed. Sometimes he really had the feeling, that he would die alone.  
  
  
_Kid, stop it_  
  


Dipper abruptly stopped the cart and looked up. Bill was floating above the cart and looking down at him.  
  


_Pine Tree, we talked about this. Don't think about things that make you sad._  
  
  
Bill was probably, as always, right. He shouldn't think about these things. It was in the past, so it didn't matter anymore, even if it hurt.  
  
But before the brunet could answer him, his sister waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello~? Earth to Dipper! Are you alright?" she asked worried, "You spaced out again." The brunette was concerned. Her brother spaced out very often and sometimes even for a longer time. She remembered that he did it too when they were younger. Her twin didn't concentrate on the lesson but was talking to 'Bill' instead, or so he told her and this lead to him having bad grades. After that, he got punished by their parents (nothing too bad for an 8 year old) and after that it stopped.  
  
"Oh, yeah sorry. I was just... Thinking about things..." he admitted and began to shove the cart again.  
  
"You know you can always talk to me if you want to," his sister tried to comfort him. "And don't listen to dad. I'm sure you four are gonna be best friends and spend a lot of time together. Age doesn't matter," she said and smiled at him. "How about we watch a movie Friday night?" she asked and went to the shelves with snacks like Pretzel Sticks or Chips. "You can decide which movie we're gonna watch."  
  
The brunet was surprised by her suggestion. "But didn't you want to have a sleepover with your friends?" he asked as he followed her.  
  
"Yeah, but we can meet some over day," she said and took a pack of Doritos, Dipper's favorite chips. "I rather spend some time with my favorite brother," the brunette yelled cheerfully and tapped his nose playfully. Her brother always helped her out and sacrificed everything for her, it only felt fair to do something for him too.  
  
“Wow, thanks,” he said and smiled at her. “Are we gonna watch Twilight then?” he asked and followed her when she put the last thing in the cart. Since Mabel watched this movie she always wanted a vampire as her boyfriend, but Dipper didn’t think that would be a good idea. Real vampires didn’t glitter when sun shone at them and would probably just kill her. The thought kind of sickened the boy. Dipper actually didn’t like this movie at all, but it would make Mabel happy, so he would watch it with her again.  
  
“What? No! We watched Twilight so many times. This time we’re gonna watch your favorite movie. After all, it’s your night. You can decide whatever we do. We can even play D, D and more D if you want to,” she told him and looked out for their father. He said they would meet at the check stand. Her brother was kind of surprised. Mabel hated that game and always complained about how boring it was. Why would she so suddenly be interested in playing it with him, or cancel her sleepover with her best friends? It was… weird. But then again everything about his sister was weird.  
  


_Because you are her brother and she wants to be with you. Even if it means to change her plans_  
  
  
Bill said and floated next to Dipper.

The brunet stopped again. No, that wasn't supposed to happen. He was ok with being along and just reading a book, Mabel shouldn't give up things that made her happy for him. It was... wrong; it didn't feel right. "Mabel, you don't have to do this. I'm just gonna read, like always. You should totally go and spend time with your friends." He felt in some way guilty; guilty for standing in her way and stopping her from being happy.  
  
"No, no, no. It's out of question, I'm gonna watch Friday night a movie with you and then we're gonna play D, D and more D. I don't want you to be lonely all the time," she insisted, "You can't change my mind anymore, Dip-Dop!" she said before spotting their father.  
“Mabel, Darling, don’t you think that are a little too much sweets?” Jonas asked, as he looked inside her cart.  
“Nope,” she answered grinning. “You can never have enough sweets,” the brunette said and Dipper helped her to pay at the cash check.  
  


 

 **Time Skip**  
  
Once they arrived home and the Pines Twins helped their father to bring all the groceries inside, Mabel and Dipper went to their rooms to finish their homework. Like always Dipper was the one who was the first to be done and began to learn his Latin vocabulary. He still remembers how he didn’t know which second language to choose. Bill told him that Latin was much better, even if it was a dead language, because a lot of magic spells were in Latin and once Dipper was old enough, Bill would teach him how to use them, he promised.

Of course, Dipper believed him and decided to learn Latin, even though his parents always said that magic didn’t exist and it was all just fantasy. But the young Pines didn’t give up on his plans and learned eagerly every day, even if it was difficult, so he could be ready when his best friend would teach him magic. 

He never told anybody else. He knew they would laugh at him and say he was crazy. Dipper glared at his book at some point. They didn’t understand. Not his parents, not his schoolmates or anyone else. Bill was real, and he would prove it one day. He didn’t know how yet, but he would find a way for them to see him and then no one would ever make fun of him. Maybe the brunet would learn a spell to make Bill visible or maybe-  
  


_Sorry to disappoint you, Pine Tree, but I don’t think this would work_  
  
Bill interrupted his thoughts. 

Dipper looked up from his vocabulary book and looked confused at his friend. “Why?” he asked and closed the book.

The other sighed before answering:  
  


_I told you once that my powers are limited here. I am only powerful in Gravity Falls. That’s why you can do magic only there and nowhere else_  
  


Dipper bit his lip and leaned back in his chair. “That’s not fair,” he said and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “How am I supposed to show them that I’m not crazy when they can’t see you?!”  
  


_Simple.  Just don’t. They would never accept me or the fact that you were right all along. Humans are so ignorant, I still wonder how they even survived for so long_  
  
Bill leaned back in the air and crossed his legs.  
  
_Trust me kid, one day I’m going to teach you so much; about magic, about ancient creatures and where they live, about all the secrets of the universe. But in time. Your mind’s far too young to understand all this_  
  


“Oh, so how long will I have to wait?” the brunet asked curiously and leaned forward.  
  


_Well~ I guess a long time. I am over millions of years old and there are still things I don’t know about. It could take you over 100 years for you to understand some things. Of course I could show it all to you in a few minutes, but it would break your mind. I tried this once and it almost killed the human. I won’t do the same mistake twice, especially with you_  
  


Dipper just gaped at him. “Over 100 years?! Bill, I won’t live that long!”

The other just hummed.  
  
_I know, but your soul can. I’m gonna keep it -if you want me to- and teach you everything you want._  
  


For a moment Dipper was speechless, before he smiled brightly at him. “Oh my god, that’s so awesome! Does that mean I’m gonna be immortal like you? And have cool powers and be able to visit people in their dreams?”  
  
Bill laughed at that and ruffled the brunet’s hair.  
  
_Well, maybe not that, but you’re gonna be for sure the first and only mortal whose soul I will keep. You just have to be patient and do exactly as I say and everything will be alright_  
  


The young Pines smiled at him thankfully before something came to his mind. “But what about Mabel? I don’t want to leave her!” He said and a look of horror crossed his face. He wouldn’t leave his sister behind, even if he would know all the secrets of the universe. He loved her and no matter what happened he wouldn’t leave her alone.  
  


_Don’t worry, if she wants to she can come with us. But I don’t think she is very interested in learning about the universe. But maybe we’ll find another way for you two to be together in the end_  
  


“Thanks Bill,” Dipper said relived and hugged his best friend, “Thank you for so much, I can’t wait to be your student and leave all this junk behind me,” he said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys~ Sorry that it took me so long to write the next chapter shame on me T-T  
> I never really had time to write because: school, depression and a little brother who uses my PC 24/4  
> Aaaand I don't really know anything about American schools, so yea.... We had to decided between Latin and French and man, I wish I had choosen Latin -.- French is terrible!
> 
> Thanks to Marinia who is my Beta <3 :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Dipper, Mabel~! Dinner's ready!" their mom yelled from the kitchen, as she placed the plates on the table.  
  


The twins both ran down, trying to see who would be faster as they raced in the kitchen and sat on their seats.  
  


"Ha! I won!" Mabel laughed while trying to catch her breath.  
  


"What? Not fair! We didn't start at the same time!" her brother pouted and crossed his arms.  
  


"Stop it now, you’re not in kindergarten anymore," Amber said and sat next to her husband, who was reading the newspaper. Soon all of them began to eat their dinner and Mabel told them about her day at the school and that she had to meet with Candy and Grenda to prepare a presentation for history class. Their parents talked about their day at work and everything was perfect for Dipper, until his mother asked him a question. "Darling, I heard you made new friends at school? Tell me about them," she asked smiling.  
  


The young Pines boy gulped nervously, not missing the serious glare from his father, and glanced at his mother. "Uh... Well, I have three new friends, I guess. Their names are Rebecca, Leon and Max and they are 16 and 17 years old..."  
  


"Don't you think they’re a little too old for you?" his mother asked and looked at him worriedly.  
  


"Of course they are! Teens their age don't want to spend their time with 13-year-olds. They have different hobbies and probably do things that he is too young for," his father said, before Dipper even had the chance to defend himself, before facing the brunet directly. "There are a lot of other boys in your class, why don't you just talk to them and do normal 13-year-old things? Play football or video games!”  
  


 

“Jonas, don’t be so harsh” Dipper’s mother hushed him, before turning to her son. “Darling, I’m happy, that you found new people to talk to, but please consider having friends your age. You know that I only want the best for you,” she said smiling at him in a way that was supposed to be friendly and comforting but failed patheticly.  
  


“Yes, mom,” the Pines boy responded meekly and looked down on his plate. He suddenly wasn’t hungry anymore. “I’m done now, can I get ready for bed now?” he asked and looked at his parents for approval.  
  


His mother nodded and ruffled his hair. “Sure sweetie. Just don’t stay up too long, school’s tomorrow.”  
  


Humming Dipper walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs into his room to get his pajamas. Once he got the clothes he went into the bathroom and took his clothes off. The brown haired boy let hot water flow into the bathtub, before checking the temperature and trying to get it pleasant and enjoyable. When he was satisfied with the warmth, he got into the bathtub and leaned back to enjoy the warm water around him.  
  


_Are you alright?_  
  


He heard a voice beside him ask. Dipper opened his eyes after a while and glanced at Bill, who was sitting on the edge of the bathtub and looked at him, seeming a bit concerned.  
  


“Yea, don’t worry. I’m just a bit tired, I guess… And stressed, maybe,” Dipper answered and shifted in the bathtub so he could reach for a bottle of shampoo. “It’s just so unfair. First mom and dad complain about me having no ‘real’ friends and when I finally find people who might like me they already find another problem. It’s just making me sick, I wish I could just escape this all.” While Dipper talked about his problems he smeared the shampoo into his hair before rubbing his scalp to get his head clean, all while Bill listened to him and looked at his face the whole time.  
  


_You shouldn’t get so upset about this, Pine Tree. This was your first day and soon enough you’re going to prove them wrong, trust me_  
  


Even though Bill didn’t have a mouth, Dipper was sure his friend was smiling, and he smiled back at him warmly. “I hope you’re right. And once I show them that I can make proper friends on my own I won’t have to go to the stupid therapy sessions anymore.”  
  


The brunet quickly rinsed his hair off and washed the rest of his body, before getting out of the bathtub and drying himself off. After that he put on his pajamas and walked over to the sink to brush his teeth. His triangular friend was sitting next to it, looking over some of Mabel’s beauty products, mostly trying to distract himself while Dipper was getting ready to go to bed.  
Once he was done they both exited the bathroom and went to Dipper’s room, where the brunet left his old clothes in a chair in the corner of his room and then left for a moment to tell his parents and Mabel good night, before finally returning and closing his door.  
  


He yawned and let himself fall onto his bed. Luckily only his bedside lamp was on, so the boy didn’t have to move so much to switch the light off. “Good night, Bill”, he groaned into his pillow and fell asleep before he could even hear Bill say the same to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so first of all, sorry for the long wait ^^' School has been keeping me busy  
> Thank you so much for 120+ kudos and 1000+ hits <3 ;3!!!! \\(^^)/ It makes me really happy! :3


	6. Chapter 6

Hello my dear readers :3

 

I'm not sure if anyone is still interested in this fanfic. But I want to continue it. I kinda have the story line planned out but I struggle in the middle.

It kinda needs some filler and charakter development before we come to the serious stuff.

It's been probably over a year and school freaking sucks, so I really don't have that much space in my brain left to think about what to write as filler. 

I do the part of charakter development as such and you can give me ideas about what to write if you want to. so if you have any ideas or requests I accept them as long as they fit into the story

That would be kind :3

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Please tell me what you think (and what I could make better)


End file.
